It's All in the Eyes
by renegade0625
Summary: Roxas is labelled as a geek in school. He meets a man that invites him into a modeling agency. What will happen to his once normal life after accepting the offer? roxasXnamine
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Another attempt to make a long story.

I'm also putting "Different Worlds" on hold. Actually, I lost all my files so yeah. I'll try updating that later:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.

(Roxas's POV)

"Man, today's so boring." Axel said as he yawned and stretched. Me, Axel, and Xion were sitting on top of the clock tower. School was over now and we decided to eat ice cream again there.

"You tell me. That Math teacher's so boring I've got to pinch myself to be awake." I said as I threw the popsicle stick away. I stood up and picked up my skateboard. "I'm going home first, okay? I've got a ton of assignments waiting for me."

"Yeah, sure. Just get it done you geek." said Axel. We laughed at the comment and I got down from the clock tower. I waved at them from the foot of the clock tower and got on my skateboard.

Maybe you're wondering why Axel called me a geek. I just got one of the highest grades in our school. Not that that's something to be proud of. You never get any friends when you get high grades in our school. I'm lucky enough to have Axel and Xion. I just wanted to be a normal kid, with average grades, and surrounded by friends. Hell, I even wore contacts to get rid of my glasses.

I skated (A/N: I don't have a better word for it. If you have one, please don't hesitate to tell me.) down the streets of Twilight Town when someone called to me.

"Hey kid!" a man shouted as he beckoned me to come to him. He wore a black suit and sunglasses. He had blonde spiky hair. _Definitely suspicious_.

I shrugged and got off my skateboard. I walked towards the man ready to jump on my skateboard just in case the man tried something funny.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. He then put his hands on his pocket pulling out something. I turned away as he did this thinking it would be a knife or a gun.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, you know?" he said. I turned around and looked at what the thing was. It was a card. I took the card and looked at it. It was a business card for some modeling agency in Radiant Garden.

"Why are you giving me this? You want me to model for you?" I joked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." the man said.

My jaw dropped at that statement.

"What the HELL?" I shouted at him. "Can't you see I'm too much of an average guy to be a model?" I asked. _Not that I'm treated as normal in school._

"As far as I can see, you don't seem to be average. I guess you're one of the jocks in your school?" he asked as he looked at me. It was as if he was analyzing every part of my body. It was a bit uncomfortable.

"Me? A jock? I'm one of the geeks in our school." I said to him.

"I'll tell you something. The people who call you a geek are just insecure. I KNOW you have what it takes to be a model. Trust me." The man said as he smirked at me. "Anyway, just call the number in that card if you get interested." He said as he walked away. "I'll be waiting for you."

I just watched him walk away. I shook my head and continued my way home. I didn't even bother getting on my skateboard. It gave me more time to think about the conversation he had with that man.

"_The people who call you a geek are just insecure."_

The statement kept replaying in my head. I shook my head again trying to forget what happened.

I reached my home and went immediately to my room. My mom knocked on the door of my room. "Roxas? Are you okay?" she asked. "Can I come in?"

I opened the door and went back to my bed. I sat on it and so did my mom. My mom was all alone when she raised since my dad died in an accident. So yeah, we were really close.

"Tell me what's wrong."she said" And don't give me that 'it's nothing' crap. I know something's wrong. Just tell me."

I sighed and told her about the conversation I had with the man.

"I see." she said as she put her hands over her mouth thinking. "Well I think it would be good for you." she said as she smiled at me.

"So you want me to go and try it?" I asked her. She never allowed me any extra-curricular activities inside the school, so why now. It's not even inside the school!

"Of course. I want you to try something new. I've been keeping you holed up here so you can study but I can see you're getting bored so why not do something else?" she said. "And it wouldn't be bad to see your son's photos in magazines." She added and laughed.

I just stared at her as she went out of my room.

"I swear, sometimes she's just so crazy" I said. I felt something well up inside me. It was like when I first got my skateboard. The excitement, the thrill and all those things you feel when you're going to do something new.

I pulled the card out and stared at it. _I hope I can change their view of me. I don't want to be a geek forever._

"_The people who call you a geek are just insecure."_

I smiled as I remembered that sentence.

"It wouldn't hurt to try it out." I said as I reached for the phone.

_--Next day--_

"What am I going to wear?" I asked myself as I looked at my closet.

"Why not just wear your skating outfit?" I heard someone say behind me. I jumped and turned around to see my mom smiling at me.

"Don't scare me like that, mom!" I said as I nodded. My skating outfit (A/N: his clothes in Kingdom Hearts II) didn't sound that bad.

"Thanks, mom!" I said as I pushed her out of my room. "I'm just going to wear my jacket to make it look more presentable." I said to myself and changed.

I went to school and looked for Axel and Xion. I found them sitting under a tree inside the campus. I approached them and sat down together with them.

"Xion, can you give these to the teacher. I'm not going to school today." I said and handed her the assignments I did last night.

"Yeah, sure. But where are you going anyway?" she asked me looking at my clothes.

"I'm just going to have my regular check up with my doctor." I lied and left them there. "Thanks guys!"

"He's hiding something." Axel said to Xion.

_--At the train station—_

I bought the ticket to Radiant Garden and waited for the train to come to this station.

There weren't many people coming to Radiant Garden since they almost have everything in Twilight Town. The people going to Radiant Garden were people visiting their relatives while others just want to go there for a change of scenery.

The train finally arrived and I got inside. I was feeling really excited, but that quickly turned into boredom as the train ride lasted for 3 hours.

"We are now approaching Radiant Garden. All passengers getting off, please walk over to the door." A voice said.

"Finally" I muttered top myself as I went to the door. The train stopped and I let the people file out before stepping out myself. I took out the card again and got a taxi.

"Where to, kid?" the driver asked. I handed him the card.

"To the address in that card please."

"You're gonna do modeling?" he asked and eyed me. "Yeah, you've got the looks anyway."

I just smiled at him and looked out the window. I haven't been out of Twilight Town so I was really fascinated by the surroundings. The shops and the streets were full of people.

"We're here." The driver said and handed me back the card. I gave him the fare and looked at the building in front of me. "Oh my God…" I muttered to myself as I entered the building.

As I entered the building, I can't help thinking that this was going to be one hell of an experience.

A/N: well, there you have it! first chapter done. I hope I can have enough ideas for this story. I hope I don't get bored too. Hahaha! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay, so I didn't get any reviews. That's alright. At least someone read it.:D**

**Thank you to BlackKingdomKey2013 and Vi ChaN91312 for adding this story to your favorites list!:D**

**Sorry if the characters were a bit out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

This wasn't what I was expecting to be what's inside. I expected to see many adults wearing suits and all those formal stuff walking all over the place carrying papers and all that usual office-related work. I also expected much luxurious furniture for the workers. The only furniture that looked luxurious enough was the reception desk. Behind the desk, was a bored looking middle-aged woman.

I looked around the room and found a lot of teenagers were scattered across the room chatting among themselves. Probably discussing some fashion trends and talking about their work. I couldn't see the man I talked to yesterday so I decided to ask the woman at the reception desk. I stopped dead on my tracks. I didn't know the man's name.

Damn. Now how the hell am I going to talk to that guy?

"Good morning, kid." I heard someone say to me. I turned around and saw the blonde guy behind me. He was smirking at me. God, I hate him.

"I knew you'd come." he said as he walked towards the reception desk. "Follow me."

"Stop ordering me around, okay?" I said as I followed him. "Why did you want me here anyway? I've got school today you know?" I asked. He didn't reply as we reached the desk.

"Hey! I'm asking you something so answer me!" I said to him. He still didn't answer me. Remind me to punch him later.

The man bid goodbye to the receptionist and turned to me.

"We're going to have a photo shoot. We're going to have to see if you've got the potential to be a model." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon kid. We're going to the 8th floor for the photo shoot."

"My name's not 'kid'! It's Roxas!" I exclaimed. "What's your name anyway?" I asked before I forget to ask him again.

"Name's Cloud." he answered simply as he walked towards the elevator. I followed him and waited patiently for the elevator to come down.

"What made you want to try modeling?" Cloud asked me as the elevator arrived. We went on it and he pressed some buttons.

"Well, my mom wanted me to try it. She said I should have other activities other than just studying." I answered him.

"I see." he said and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "But do _you_ want to try it?" he asked me again.

I thought about it for a while. Did I really want to try it on my own? Mom just told me to try it so I went here. But what was that excitement I felt when my mom allowed me to try it? I just wanted to change my image at school so I tried it. All this thinking is making my head hurt.

I sighed. "Yeah. I want to try it. I want to change from geek to something better, you know? If after this they treat me as a normal student then I would be happy. I mean, that's all I wanted from the start." I answered him truthfully.

"If you do well here, you won't be treated as a normal student. You'll be chased by girls everywhere you go." he said and smirked.

"Like that'll happen." I shot back at him.

The elevator stopped and we stepped out. I looked around and saw that the entire floor was empty except for the small set that was set-up for the photo shoot and some people putting up some more equipment. There was a plain white background in the set. There were also lighting surrounding the whole set. There was also a sofa in the middle where I guess I'm going to sit when they take the pictures.

I felt really nervous as I watch them drag an array of clothes. I could see that there were some clothes for women there. My eyes widened as I turned to Cloud.

"You're going to make me wear women's clothes!" I asked him incredulously as I pointed to where the clothes' rack was being taken.

"What? You want to wear them?" he asked me as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" I shouted at him.

"Then don't worry about those clothes. Their for your partner in this photo shoot anyway." He answered.

"Oh."

Wait, what?

"Hey! I didn't hear of me having a partner!"

"Don't worry, you brat. She's around the same age as you. She's also from your school if I'm not mistaken." he said as he started to walk towards the clothes. I followed him and looked through the clothes that were brought. They weren't as bad as I thought as I looked through some of them. I just wish she won't carry that 'i-hate-geeks' attitude here.

"Hey, Roxas! I've got to introduce you to your partner." Cloud called.

I found him talking to a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a white sleeveless top and some jeans. She's at my school? I haven't seen her before.

"Roxas this is Namine. She goes to Twilight Academy." Cloud said as he left to talk to the photographer, not even bothering to introduce me.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand for her to shake. She took it with a smile and looked at me innocently.

"You always hang out with Axel and Xion right?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered "You really go to Twilight Academy?"

"Yes. I'm not very noticeable at school. I hope we can be friends." she said with a bright smile plastered across her face.

I turned away from her and blushed. A girl never smiled at me like that before with the exception of Xion and my mom.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw her with a sad look.

"You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to." She said looking at the ground.

"No!" I exclaimed making her jump. "Of course I want to be your friend." I said with a little smile on my lips. "If you want, you can hang out with us at school." I suggested.

"That'll be great." she answered happily. Man, she's beautiful…

"Roxas! Namine! Pick the clothes you want to wear. Be sure that they match and change into those. Look for Rikku and Yuna for your make-up." Cloud ordered us and went to talk to the other staff that was in charge of the shoot.

We quickly grabbed what looked decent enough and put it on. I chose black slacks, white long sleeves with a black tie and a black vest. Namine picked a simple gothic Lolita dress with a matching black rose hair pin. The dress was mainly black except for the breast part which was white. It complimented her curves nicely.

"You look… nice." I said as I looked at her. It was clear that she was comfortable. Not even a sign of nervousness.

"Thanks, you look good too." she said with a smile. She noticed me tugging at the end of the vest looking around nervously.

"Looks like someone's nervous." she said with a playful smile.

"Of course I am!" I defended. "It's my first time doing this." I sighed and looked at her. "How long have you been doing this modeling thing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I've been doing this for 2 years now." she answered. She turned away from me looking for Rikku and Yuna. "Come on. Let's get our make-up done."

As we reached them, they sat us down and immediately put make-up on our faces. When they were done, I looked at the mirror and found myself gaping at the reflection.

"This is me?" I asked to no one in particular. I never looked like this before in my life!

"I just applied light make-up on you to hide some of your pimples. You look pretty good without make-up but you look even better now." said the one who put the make-up on me. "My name's Yuna by the way." she introduced herself.

"My name's Roxas. Nice to meet you." I said to her. "Thank you for the make-up, by the way." I added.

"It's no problem. That's what I do" she said with a smile. "Looks like Nami's done too."

I looked over to Namine and found her to be stunning. There was black eye-liner and black lipstick to compliment the paleness of her skin. It looked good on her to say the least.

"Come over here you two." Cloud called us over and discussed what we were going to do.

One thought came to my mind that very moment: this is gonna be awesome!

**A/N: finally finished this chapter. Whooo! I was able to update early because it's summer vacation here in the Philippines:D I won't be able to update tomorrow, though. I'll take a break and be back on the day after.:D I hope you like it so far. Sorry it's not too descriptive. Enjoy! R&R please.;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Seriously, thank you guys for reading my work. **

**Flightfoot: thanks for pointing that out:)I'm a beginner in writing things in first person so I really appreciate the help.:D glad you found it interesting.**

**silverdoll: I can update daily if I want because it's summer vacation here.:D I'm so happy that you like it!:)**

**Thanks for adding it to your favorites, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

"Nice choice of clothes. But now, the set doesn't complement your clothes." said Cloud as he inspected our choice of clothes. "Just wait here. We're just gonna add some things to the set."

Great. There he goes again, leaving us two in awkward silence. I turned to Namine tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"You want to sit over there?" I asked pointing to the chairs at the sides. She just nodded and started walking to the chairs. I was starting to wonder whether she doesn't like being around me. Last time I checked, we were getting along well. I shrugged. I might as well start a conversation.

"So…" I started. She wouldn't even look at me when I'm talking to her. Oh well, I'm used to it anyway. "why did you start modeling?" I asked her.

She didn't reply immediately. She put her hand under her chin and thought. I just looked at her trying hard not to entertain any of those stupid thoughts like leaning down and kissing her cheek. I scratched the back of my head. I focused my eyes elsewhere to get rid of those thoughts. I noticed them bringing the additional things they were going to put in the set.

"Actually…" I heard Namine say. I looked at her. She had her head down so I couldn't see her face. "I started because I wanted to have more confidence in everything I do. I used to be quite shy so my mother told me to try out modeling." She said softly. She looked up to me and smiled a little.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on. Let's check out the set." I said as I nodded towards the set.

She nodded and we both stood up and walked over to the set. There was now a set-up-wall with a portrait of someone I don't know. There was also a red carpet put under the sofa and four candles on stands. Two candles on the left side of the sofa and the other two on right.

"Alright you two, get over here." we heard Cloud call for us. We walked over to him again hoping to start the photo shoot now.

"Okay, we're going to have Namine up first. Roxas, make sure you watch carefully. You're up next after her. After your solo pictures, we're going to have you both up there. Got that?" he asked as he looked at his watch. "We've already wasted time for adding those things to the set. Get up there now, Namine."

She just nodded and went up to the set. Namine just sat there, folding her legs, holding one of the armrests and putting one of her hands to her lips and put her pointing finger in between her lips. I couldn't look at her anymore. What the hell happened to her? It's like she's a completely different person! It's like she's seducing someone in front of her that we couldn't see!

"I'll go get a drink" I said and excused myself out of the set.

Honestly, I don't know what's going on. She wasn't doing anything different from the other models I've seen in magazines and billboards but there was something about her that made her different from the others. Maybe the aura she gives off? Honestly, I don't know.

I returned to the set holding my drink only to find Namine stepping out of the set and looking at the pictures she had.

"Hey! You're up next, Roxas!" Cloud shouted at me as he saw me coming back.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I shouted back and put down my drink down. I walked to the set and looked at the camera. Damn. I don't know what to do up here! I looked around trying to find something, anything that can help me.

"What are you doing up there? Just do your own thing you stupid kid!" Cloud shouted as he glared at me. I wanted to shout back at him but I can't. He sighed and dragged me off the set.

"Look, just do your thing. Seduce the ones who will look at your picture! Put some confidence in yourself, for Christ's sake!" Cloud said, exasperated. He saw me staring off into space. He sighed and shook me. I looked at him still a bit dazed.

"Look. I'll just give you some advice, okay? Just keep the pose simple." he said as he removed the tie from my neck. He also unbuttoned the two top buttons of my long sleeves. "Don't worry about your appearance, you dolt! You look more attractive than most people so don't be self-conscious!" he told me and left.

I just looked at his back and processed what he just said. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Namine.

Great. She's going to laugh at me looking stupid up at the set. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it Roxas. It's all in your eyes, Roxas. Put all your emotion in you eyes so even if you do simple poses, the people can see that you mean whatever the theme is. Honestly, I don't like this theme because you've got to seduce the people." she said to me as she gave me another pat on the shoulder and turned. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Hey! Get back up there!" Cloud shouted sounding absolutely pissed.

I hurried to the set and sat on the sofa and spread my legs and propped one arm up on the armrest and put my chin on my hand. I pulled the long sleeves with my other hand exposing my chest more and looked at the camera with lust.

I felt stupid doing that but I heard someone clapping.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" I heard Cloud shout. I could see him smirking at me. Is it really that good?

"One more pose, Roxas! After that get your make-up redone." Cloud called. I shrugged and stood up. I couldn't think of any other poses so I just ran my hand through my spikes and looked at the camera with the same expression as the first.

"Okay get off the set and get your make-up redone over there." Cloud told me as he pointed me to Yuna. I could see Namine getting her make-up retouched too by Rikku. I walked over to them and sat down.

"You look very good up there, Roxie." Yuna said as she giggled.

"So I'm Roxie now?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah! And her nickname's Namie, right Rikku?" she asked her friend.

"Hey, don't tease her right now. She's sweating too much that I have to redo it again!" Rikku said as she re-applied the eyeliner.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuna answered and went on to redoing my make-up.

After having our make-up redone, we walked over to Cloud.

"Good. You're just going to have two poses because a certain someone couldn't get himself together earlier." he said and shot a look at me. "We're planning to add your photos for the next issue of a magazine. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised. I looked at Namine to find her looking just as surprised as I was. It looks like she didn't have her pictures published in a magazine before.

"But that's just too sudden!" she said as she looked at Cloud incredulously. "I can't do it right now! I'm not ready to be seen in a magazine!"

"Yeah! We need parent's consent and our schools approval to have it published!" I added to Namine's outburst.

"Don't worry. We already contacted your family Namine. As for Roxas, we already asked you mother to allow us to publish it." Cloud answered coolly.

"That's crazy! I didn't even give you our house number!" I shouted.

"Don't underestimate our network." Cloud said as he smirked at my shocked face. "As for your school, we already asked them before even you joined because of Namine." he pointed at me.

I sighed in defeat. I looked over at Namine looking troubled by the fact we will be appearing in a magazine. Then she smiled. Don't tell me…

"Alright. I'll do it." she said with a smile. She looked at me. "You'll do it too right?"

"Y-yeah…" I answered her softly.

"If there are no more questions, get on the set." Cloud ordered as he went back to look at the pictures.

We walked over to the sofa. She sat there and I sat on the armrest. I lifted her face to look at her and put my face closer to her face. She looked at me with longing as we held that pose, waiting for Cloud's orders.

"Come on, lovebirds. Next pose!" we heard Cloud say. We blushed at the comment and stood up. I put my hands on her back and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers.

God! I wish this wouldn't end! I just want to lean in closer and kiss her! I was shook away from my thoughts by Namine.

"Roxas?" she said as she shook me lightly. She sounded worried and it showed on her face. I blinked several times and noticed I still have my hand on her back. I jumped back and scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry about that."

"Maybe that was a little too much for you." I heard Cloud say. I saw him walking towards us with a small smirk. "I thought you were going to pass out." he said as he looked at me.

"I was just…" I tried to talk. I didn't know what happened.

"You were just what?" he said as his smirk grew again.

"Nothing. We're going to go now." I said. "Where are our clothes?" I asked and looked around for my clothes.

"It's here." I heard Namine say. She handed me my clothes. I started removing the vest when Cloud stopped me.

"That's yours now. We'll just send you your wages next week." Cloud said as he walked away.

"Well, let's go shall we?" I asked Namine. She nodded and we went out of the building, not saying a word to each other. We rode the train home and wondered if I was going to continue this modeling thing when Namine spoke.

"Are you sure you want me to join you guys at school?" she asked timidly.

"Of course! There's also no need to be so shy around me or Axel will assume things again." I said to her.

"Okay!" she nodded and smiled.

Okay that did it. I'm going to continue this modeling thing. I might get another photo shoot with Namine. I smiled at what happened during this day.

I never felt so happy and contented when doing something. Sure, I was scared at first but who in their right mind would stop modeling when they get to be together with such a beautiful girl?

**A/N: okay so this is the third chapter. I'm planning to make it reach 15 chapters. Hope you enjoy the story so far. I hope Namine doesn't fade into the backfround now…:) but seriously, I hope you guys like it.:D It's a bit rushed but i hope it turns out okay. Read&Review please!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Something came up and… let's just say it affected me way too much…:| so yeah, sorry if the chapter sucks… it just got to me so I'm not in the mood to come up with ideas so this might turn out dull.**

**Thank you for those who pretty much read my story from the start. You have no idea how happy I am when people read my works.:D**

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it!:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

"How'd your check-up go, geek?" asked Axel as we met at school the day after the model thing. I hung out with Axel and Xion at the stairs in front of the school.

"It was okay. Same results as always." I lied to them. They can't find out about the modeling thing. Not yet anyway. I'll let them know when I talk about it with Namine.

Speaking of Namine…

I haven't seen her since I got here. I'm not even sure if I'll recognize her. Sure, I saw her without make-up on but she might be doing something to herself to not make herself stand out. Maybe she let's herself mix in the crowd.

As I was thinking about these things, Axel whispered in my ear.

"Hey Roxas? D'you know her?"

I turned to him and saw him pointing at somebody running over to us, waving. I looked over to my left and right. It seems I was the one she was waving at. I didn't know what to do so I just waved back.

As she got nearer, I noticed she wore faded jeans, a blue jacket which was zipped all the way up, and had her blonde hair in a messy bun. I looked at her face. She had little make-up on, maybe just to hide some pimples. I looked at her eyes. My eyes widened from shock as I recognized those eyes. Even through her glasses, I'd recognize her eyes anywhere.

"Namine?"

She merely nodded in response as she sat beside me. I kept my eyes on her. So that's why I didn't see her in school. She merely mixes in with the crowd. She doesn't even stand out in any way. I can't believe she was the same girl yesterday!

"I-is something wrong?" she asked looking at me with worried eyes.

I shook my head. At least she acts the same. It would've been weird if she suddenly got all timid like a cute little cat. She's more like a fox, silent but is not afraid to do what she wants…okay that was a bad analogy.

"Care to introduce us, Roxas?" asked Xion as she eyed Namine with curiosity. Axel also looked at her. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. He turned his attention over to something else and stretched.

"Right. Sorry." I apologized. "Uh… Namine, this is Axel and Xion." I said as I pointed at them. "Guys, this is Namine. I met her yesterday during the… the check-up. Yeah. The check-up." I said as I nodded to myself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Xion." Xion said. She held out her hand for Namine to shake. She took it. "Nice to meet you too. I hope we can be good friends."

The school bell rang and we stood up.

"C'mon. Let's get to class. We have to get our things first, y'know." Axel said as he walked ahead of us. "He stopped and turned to look at Namine. "What's your schedule by the way?"

"I've got every subject with Roxas."

Huh? I didn't know that. I've been ignoring the people here too much. Oh well.

"Guess we'll be seeing you a lot today. Well, we'll be seeing you. Later." Axel said and headed inside the building.

We followed him inside the building. I noticed that people were looking at us. Probably thinking who Namine is and why she was hanging around me. She'll probably be labeled as another geek just like me.

I noticed her looking around, looking at the students. I bet she was thinking that blending in with the crowd is better than hanging around someone like me.

"I guess you've never had this kind of attention given to you in school huh?" I asked her. She merely nodded and stayed silent.

"You'll get used to it. Just don't mind them. They'll stop eventually." Xion said as we walked over to our lockers.

"Yes. I'll try to ignore them." she answered.

We walked over to our class in silence.

The next two weeks went by with the same routine. Me and Namine walked to our class. Axel and Xion had other classes so we walked to the class together.

"I've been meaning to ask this but, do they know anything about the modeling thing?" Namine asked me.

"I didn't want them to know. I wanted to know your opinion on this one. We're in it together so I want to ask you when we should tell them about the magazine." I said with my hands at the back of my head.

"Well they deserve to know. They are our friends after all." she said softly. "Oh yeah! I received a phone call from Cloud last night. He said the magazine was going to be released next Wednesday."

At that, my jaw dropped.

"What?" I shouted, earning stares from some students and teachers in the hall. "And here I thought it would still be two weeks away." I said and sighed. This is too much of a hassle.

"Fine. How about we tell them about it later after school is over?" I suggested.

"That would be fine." she said as we entered the classroom.

_-After school-_

"We have something to tell you guys." I said to Axel and Xion.

This is it. Man! Why did I have to do this? It's too troublesome. But it's better for them to know earlier than anyone else.

"What do you guys want to tell us?" asked Axel in a bored tone. "Don't tell me you guys are dating behind our backs?" he asked with a small smirk. I scratched my head vigorously.

"You know very well nobody would date me in this school, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well the check-up thing was just a cover up for something else." I continued. They just nodded and let me continue.

"Well you see…" I started. Damn, this is hard. I don't know what their reaction will be. Axel would laugh his ass off after pounding me to the ground after lying to him. Xion, she'd understand but she'll be pissed because I didn't tell her the truth.

"Just spit it out!" Axel shouted. Namine flinched as she heard Axel shout.

"We were modeling for a magazine! There! No need to shout at her!" I retaliated.

Nobody spoke after that. I glared at Axel, Namine was staring at the ground and Axel and Xion were standing there with blank expressions on their faces. Then Axel snorted.

"I knew you were hiding something, but not this kind of thing!" he shouted and laughed. Just like I thought.

"I never thought you had it in you, Roxas. You too, Namine." said Xion also giggling at what she just found out.

"Yeah! I mean, look at you two! You look too plain to be models!" Axel said still laughing.

"How long had you been doing this?" Xion asked us.

"I just started last two weeks." I answered.

"I started about two years ago." Namine said softly.

"Really? How come I haven't seen you in any magazines?" asked Xion, cocking her head to the side.

"Well… I didn't allow the magazine to publish my pictures. I just did it to have some confidence on myself. But looks like my parents gave permission to get my pictures published so they'll get published together with Roxas's photos." Namine explained.

"This is gonna be good!" exclaimed Axel. He was smiling like an idiot now. "Finally something interesting happened!" he shouted.

I just laughed at his reaction. Never mind about those earlier thoughts I had. They're my friends. True friends at that. I'll never hide anything from them again. I looked at the three of them again. I couldn't help but smile at them.

Trusting other people feels good.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. As I said something came up and maybe it affected the way I wrote. So sorry for writing something that sucks. Well at least try to enjoy this chapter. Read&Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'll try to update as much as I can. I don't know how fast I can finish up the chapters though, so I'm sorry if you have to wait long for the next chapters.**

**silverdoll: yeah. I wouldn't want to be me too. It's too much of a hassle.:|**

**Flightfoot:thanks for reviewing frequently.:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

Wednesday came faster than ever and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the school with some of the students holding the dreaded magazines, looking at the pictures that we and Namine took together.

I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself and started walking to where Axel and Xion were. I saw them with Namine under a tree with a small crowd of boys surrounding them.

"Why don't you wear these kinds of clothes to school? I'm sure the guys will surely like it more than these clothes you're wearing now." a guy said to Namine.

"Why don't you just stop bugging her?" I said loudly to the crowd of boys around her. I didn't know why I said that. I just felt pissed. Just pissed. Really, nothing more. I don't like people harassing my friends and as I can see, they clearly are harassing her.

"Who the hell are-" a guy turned around and I recognized him immediately. Riku. He was one of the first people who called me a geek. He was practically one of the 'hottest guys in school' as the girls said. He sneered at me.

"Well if it isn't the geek. You think you're so good-looking now just because you got to pose for a magazine?" he asked. He smirked at me and walked over to me.

"Don't think you'll be better than me in anything." He said as he stood in front of me, towering over me.

"I'm already better than you in academics, stupid." I shot back.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's get inside guys!" he called to the guys surrounding Namine.

When they all were out of sight, I hurried over to where Namine and the others are.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? Did they feel you up?" I ranted not waiting for an answer.

"I'm okay, Roxas." Namine answered and smiled at me. I sighed in relief as I saw her smile. It was just too sincere so it meant she really was okay.

"Let's go inside the building. The bell's gonna ring soon." said Xion as she got up.

I noticed Axel to be in high spirits so I approached him. He was flipping his lighter, something he only did when he was in a good mood. He doesn't smoke. He just likes fire. Weirdo.

"What's up? Something good happened?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked.

"You just made my school life more interesting." he said to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged off his arm before somebody gets the wrong idea.

We entered the school building and I found the students looking over at me or Namine. They started whispering among themselves.

"He's the one in this magazine?"

"He does look okay, I guess."

"Aren't they too short to be models?"

"Is she really that girl in the magazine?"

I rolled my eyes at the things I heard. Why just can't they accept the fact that we were the ones that were in the photos. Don't they know the wonders of make-up or something?

I looked over to Namine and Xion. Their path was being blocked by another crowd of boys. I saw another one of the people that I hate in this school. Seifer. He isn't popular with his looks, he's popular for bullying other people such as my self when Axel isn't around.

I saw him flirting with Namine while Xion and Namine try to look for a way to get pass Seifer's group. I saw him pull Namine closer to him and remove her glasses. When he did that, I didn't know what came over me. I suddenly found myself trying to get to Seifer, shoving people out of the way. When I reached him, I turned him to face me.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, clearly irritated by the interference. I glared at him and clenched my teeth. I was about to punch him when someone beat me to it. I saw Axel punch Seifer and stood over him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You finally stood up to someone." he said to me. He was still flipping his lighter in his hands.

"Why did you that? You'll get suspended, you idiot!" I shouted at him. He just shrugged and lookied over at Namine and Xion. "It's better if I was the one to be suspended. We don't want your record to have anything bad in it." he said as he dragged Seifer outside of the building.

I walked over to the two girls to know if they're alright. Seems like they were. I heard the door open and saw Axel holding Namine's glasses. I walked over to him and got it from him.

"You're not coming in yet?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"I'm not done with him yet. I'll make sure he won't bother us for a while." Axel said while smirking. He took out his lighter and walked casually to where Seifer was. He's gonna do something and I don't want to know what it is...

I walked over to Namine and put her glasses on for her.

"Let's get to class." I said to them and went to first period.

* * *

Another note landed on my desk. I slammed my head on the desk. I've been getting a lot of notes and letters along with some glares from the boys and some sighs from the girls. What's happening! This wasn't what I expected! This was far from it! This is too much! I know some of them will change the way they look at me but notes and letters? I don't know how to deal with this!

I scratched the back of my head. It was all too frustrating. I looked over to Namine and found her having the same problem. I sighed. I wish I could help her now. I guess we'll just have to ask Axel for advice. He and Xion were quite popular here so they get their share of letters and all those things. I've been wondering why they've hung out with me this all time but I'm not going to complain. They stayed with me even though I'm being treated like an outcast before so I'm grateful to them.

The bell rang and I ran to where Namine was and dragged her out of the room. There were some people who followed us but we lost them in the crowd.

We entered the cafeteria and looked for Axel and Xion. We found them sitting by Sora and a red-haired girl. I think her name was Kairi. We went over to them and I sat next to Axel and Namine sat beside Xion. Sora and Kairi weren't that bad like the others. We got along well but we just don't hang out a lot.

"Hey Axel. How do you deal with the letters and notes you get from girls?" I asked him.

"I burn them. I want them to say it to my face not by letters."

Well that didn't really help. I guess I'll just ignore those letters. Maybe I'll get used to it when the time comes.

"You guys getting fanletters now?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. It's annoying, really. I can't listen to lectures because of the constant letters coming in every direction." I said.

"It is but I guess we'll get used to it." said Namine as she looked at me.

I looked away from her. I can't take it when she looks at me like that. It's as if I can do anything for her as long as I look into her eyes. I don't feel _that _way for her. At least I think I don't. She'll be distancing herself from me and I don't want that. I don't want to lose any of my friends.

I sighed and looked around the cafeteria. I saw someone walking over to our table. When she got closer, I recognized her as Selphie. She walked over to me sat beside me. I can feel this isn't going to be good…

"Roxas, will you go out with me?"

I looked at her in shock. I looked at our table to see the same expression except Namine. She looked sad. Very sad. But maybe it was just my imagination.

I turned to Selphie and answered her.

"O-of course."

**A/N: I updated early because I don't have anything better to do. It's boring so I just updated this story. I hope this chapter turns out better than the last one. Enjoy it!:) Read&Review please!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm feeling really good about this story:)) maybe because I know many readers had already read it. thanks guys!:D**

**silverdoll: sorry.:D I always jump to conclusions. Hope you're enjoying it so far;)**

**Flightfoot: bad move indeed. Thank you for reading this far!:)**

**To the other readers that reviewed, thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

How the hell did I end up in this situation again? It was 8 in the morning, plus it was Sunday! Oh, right… you can get the idea with one word: Selphie. She asked me out on Wednesday and here I am walking over to the plaza for our date. I didn't even want to go out with her! Maybe I was just too kind or maybe I'm too caught up in the moment. I just don't know anymore.

I wish I brought my skateboard with me. This was taking longer than I expected. I ran my hand through my hair and thought about Namine. The image of her face when Selphie asked me out was like drilled to my brain! Maybe I was starting to like her? Nah.

I reached the plaza and saw Selphie waiting outside a store. I walked towards her and saw that she had several bags in her hand.

"About time you got here!" she said to me. "I have to carry these bags all over the place because you weren't here!" she added, swinging the bags as if emphasizing her point.

I looked at her. I honestly don't know what to do. From what I've heard, going out with someone means eating lunch or dinner together, watching movies, getting to know each other and all those other things. She suddenly grabbed my hand and led me inside the shop.

"Come on, Roxas! Don't just stand there! And be a gentleman and carry my bags!" she said as she handed the bags to me. Man, these things are heavy.

She finished doing her shopping here and added two more shopping bags. My knees buckled from the weight I was carrying.

"How many shops are you going to go to?" I asked as she led me to another shop.

"Just a few more shops."

I've got a feeling that her understanding of the word 'few' is different from mine.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Roxas. Just put the bags down in the living room." Selphie said.

"I enjoyed our date today. Thank you again, Roxas!"

My eye twitched as she said that. I totally got the money I saved up go down the drain. I sighed and just nodded. I didn't want to talk to her in the moment. I turned away from her and walked home.

I can't feel my arms. If that was how dates were supposed to be, then I won't go to another one. I decided to go to the park since there was still bright out. I walked over to the swings and saw Kairi and Xion comforting someone. I couldn't see who it was since Xion was hugging the person from behind. I shrugged and walked over to them.

"You can't be that affected. I'm sure he doesn't like her that way. I'm not even sure he likes her." said Kairi.

"Yeah! You're clearly more beautiful than her." added Xion.

" But he went out with her…"

"Namine?"

Kairi and Xion turned to me and they looked at each other.

"We'll be going now. Somebody just arrived that can cheer you up." said Kairi and winked at me. Xion smiled at me and they left. What are they trying to make me do? I haven't comforted a girl before in my life!

I scratched the back of my head and walked over to Namine. I only know one way to make a girl cheer up. I only used it on my mother… but it's just too embarrassing to do! I took a deep breath stood behind Namine.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her gasp and I felt she grew tense.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just me." I said. I hope she recognized my voice. I felt her relax and heard her sob.

I removed my arms around her waist and went in front of her. I knelt in front of her and looked at her face. Her eyes were really red.

"Hey, stop crying. Why're you crying anyway?" I asked.

She mumbled something and I couldn't hear her.

"I didn't catch that."

She rubbed her eyes and got up.

"It's nothing. I should be going home." she said and turned to walk away. I didn't know why but it hurt when she did that. I looked at her back and realized that it was me who made her cry. It all makes sense especially with the conversation I overheard earlier. I can't believe I'm so dense.

I ran after her with my legs screaming in pain. It really hurt but I could care less about it. I really need to fix this with her. I caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Namine! Look I'm sorry about what I did and all that. But I didn't know that you were going to be that affected by it." I said. I tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her close to me. I don't care whether we're in public, as long as I can assure her that I really didn't like Selphie.

"I've got something to tell you." she told me and faced me. "But can we go inside my house. I don't feel comfortable saying it in public. I nodded and followed her. After a short walk, we arrived at her house. It was a medium sized house with a well-kept lawn. It was a bit embarrassing really. It's my first time to enter a girl's house. I've never been to Xion's house either.

She opened the door to the house and there was no one inside.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"They're on a business trip." she answered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Coke would be good."

I took a seat in the dining room and waited for her to return with the drink. I wonder what she's going to tell me. Well I've got a very good idea but it's better to not get ahead of myself.

I was brought back to reality when Namine brought the Coke.

"What did you want to talk about, Namine?" I asked, not being able to resist to ask.

"Well… you see… I was really depressed when you said yes when Selphie asked you out." she said truthfully. "I was jealous and mad at the same time… I didn't know why… I've never felt this before so I have no idea why I felt that…"

"I'm sorry I agreed to go out with her. Hell, I'm even feeling sorry for myself. I've got no idea that guys only carry around the girl's shopping bags when you go in a date." I said. "And I don't want the people to think that I've gotten arrogant just because I was in a magazine so I agreed to go out with her."

"I see…" she said as she placed her chin on her hands. "So you won't mind if I go out with anyone?" she asked me.

I looked up at her and saw her blushing. Why would my opinion matter with her decision? It's better to ask the girls for this kind of thing right?

"Well I would certainly mind. I mean you're very… important to me." I said and closed my eyes feeling really embarrassed right now. " I mean, I like you but only as a crush. I mean, you're very sweet and kind and all that so I couldn't help but…" I didn't finish what I was saying because something was against my lips. It felt soft. I wonder what it is… I opened my eyes and fell in shock when I saw Namine kissing me! Oh my God… I can die happily now.

"I like you too, Roxas…" she said blushing madly.

I touched my lips completely ignoring what she said.

"That was my first kiss…"

"It was my first too…" she said looking down at the floor.

I looked at her and asked her a question that I thought I would never ask a girl…

"Would you like to go out with me? I mean, let's see how it turns out. If it turns out good then…" I was cut off again as she hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her too.

This will definitely work out. I just wish she wouldn't let me carry shopping bags like Selphie when we go on dates…

**A/N: There you go! some romance at last! I feel like I forced it though… well enjoy it at least!:) i realized i only write such short chapters... sorry about that. but thank you for continuing to read it!:) read&review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the short chapters I make. It's the best that I can do right now.-.- I'll do my best to improve the length of the chapters.:D**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

This is the first time I've looked forward to going to school. Well, not like I haven't been looking forward to it before but it's kind of different from now on. I mean I've got a girl waiting for me everyday. What else can be better than this?

I smiled at thought of me and Namine holding hands, walking along the beach watching the sunset… I'm letting my imagination run wild again…

I missed riding my skateboard. I brought it today because Namine asked me if I could teach her to ride one. Being the lovesick puppy that I am, I couldn't help but agree to her request. As long as I spend more time with her, it's alright if I give in to her requests. I kicked the ground harder to get to school earlier.

I saw them sitting on the stairs in front of the building without Sora and Kairi. Probably making out somewhere. I hopped off my skateboard and walked towards them. I saw them with Selphie. It looks like she was talking to Namine. As I reached them, I saw Selphie raise her arm and slap Namine across the face. I could see that Axel and Xion were both shocked and Axel pushed Selphie back before she could hit Namine again.

I ran over to them and sat beside Namine. I looked at her face. Her cheek was red from getting hit by Selphie.

"There you are Roxas! I've been looking all over for you!" Selphie said as she clutched on to my arm. I jerked my arm away from her and glared at her.

"Get away from me! Keep your hands to yourself!" I shouted at her and turned back to Namine.

"You're my boyfriend you know, so why would I get away from you?" she shot back.

I felt a vein throb in my temple. I rubbed with my thumb and faced her.

"Since when did I become your boyfriend?"

"The moment you agreed to go out with me." she answered.

I sighed and glared at her.

"There's something you have to know. I only went out with you because I didn't want the people to think that this popularity I'm getting is going to my head. You understand now?" I said to her. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend again." I stated angrily as I gave her one last glare. I turned back to Namine.

"Come on. Let's get inside." I said and offered Namine my hand. She took it and held it tight. I guess teaching her to ride a skateboard would have to wait.

We walked over to the library. It was early so there weren't many people here. Well it's not like a lot of people really come here. We sat in a table and stayed silent for a while. I just held her hand and squeezed from time to time.

"You can cry if you want you know?" I said to her. I put my hand in the side of her head and put her head in my chest.

"I don't want to. I don't want to look weak."

"Stupid. It doesn't make you look weak." I said and looked at her. She was touching her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. A little." she answered.

I looked up at the ceiling and scratched the back of my head. I smiled as I thought of an idea. I looked down at her again and grinned.

"What's with that look?" she asked me as she looked up at me.

"I thought of a way to make your cheek feel better." I answered her. "Close you eyes."

She complied and waited patiently for something to happen. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. I moved back and saw her open her eyes. There was a big blush spreading across her face.

"There. Feel any better?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It was the other cheek…" she said.

I stared at her. I was sure I kissed the right cheek. I smiled when I finally got what she wanted to say. I chuckled.

"Just tell me you wanted another one and I'll give it to you." I answered and kissed her other cheek.

I heard a laugh from behind us and saw Axel and Xion standing there. Xion just stood there looking amused at what she was seeing. Axel was laughing while pointing at me.

"There should be a rule in the library that doesn't allow make-out sessions." he said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up Axel. We weren't making out!" I said to him while pulling away from Namine. Namine nodded beside me.

"He was just comforting me." she answered shyly.

"Yeah and I got one dollar from the tooth fairy." he said sarcastically, clearly not believing what we just said.

"Come on. Let's get to class. The bell's about to ring soon." Xion said as she slapped Axel's arm playfully.

"Yeah! Go to class! I'm going to stay here. I haven't slept too much last night." said Axel as he walked over to the table. He stretched and yawned and collapsed to a chair, resting his head on the table.

We walked out of the library and to our lockers. I opened my locker and letters, notes and gifts fell out. They're still giving me these things. They even knew the combination to my locker. I sighed and put my skateboard inside. If somebody touches my skateboard, there's going to be trouble. I sighed and got my textbooks for the classes.

* * *

School was finally over and me, Namine, Xion, Axel, Sora and Kairi were hanging out in the park. It was a good place to hang out since there's a lot of space and we can do anything we want. Well it was a good place to hang out for me. More room to skate for me. The others sat down in a bench and just talked about random stuff.

I took my skateboard and hopped on it. I kicked hard and performed some tricks, feeling the usual adrenaline pumping through my veins. All my worries and stress seems to be gone when I do this. This could be a good stress reliever if ever there's something as stressing as Selphie or Riku around…

I looked back at the group. They were beckoning for me to come over. They were all eating ice cream except Namine. She was busy drawing on her sketchbook. She didn't even notice me come closer. She only looked up when I sat down next to her. She closed the sketchbook as I tried to take a look at what she was drawing. I didn't really get what the others were talking about so I decided to talk to Namine.

"You don't want me to see it?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'll show it to you when it's finished." she answered and put her sketchbook back inside her bag.

I shrugged and I stood to buy some ice cream. I bought two sea-salt ice creams since I don't know what flavor Namine likes. I went back to her and handed her the ice cream.

"I don't know your favorite flavor so I bought that. Is it alright?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah. It's okay. But chocolate tastes better than this." she said as she licked the ice cream. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she tasted the salty flavor of the ice cream. I couldn't help but laugh at her face. She looked so cute!

"Do it again!" I said sounding like a kid who saw a magic trick for the first time. She pouted at me and looked down at her ice cream.

"This is why I don't like this flavor." she said as she watched the ice cream melt.

"You looked cute! You should have seen your face!" I said to her. I licked my ice cream too and made the same face as she did. She laughed at my face as I continued to eat it.

"You two look reeeaally cute you know." Somebody said behind us.

We turned around and saw Kairi and the others trying to hold back their laughter.

"Come on. Where going home." Axel said. "Or maybe you want to end this day with a kiss?" he added, smiling.

"Not a bad idea!" said Sora as he bumped knuckles with Axel. And with that they started jeering. Namine looked down at the ground still holding her melting ice cream. I placed my hand under her chin and made her face me. I leaned in and placed a small peck on her lips. She blushed again as I pulled back. She easily gets embarrassed by these kinds of things huh?

Yep. I'm weak against peer pressure…

I offered her my hand as I stood up.

"Let's go home."

**A/N: the ending of this chapter sucks. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!:D it seems vocaloid songs can't give me anymore inspiration… care to give me any bands that performs good music? Anyway, thank you for reading! Read& review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm really sorry if I don't update so fast anymore. I'm having a bit of a writer's block…-,- I hope you understand if the chapters don't turn out okay.**

**Thank you for supporting the story this far! I hope you're enjoying the story!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

Ah, I missed this feeling. I have no idea I would miss this sensation.

I was once again facing the camera posing for the same magazine again. The smiles just came in naturally as I lied down the bed, stomach-first and shirtless. I propped myself with one arm and put my head on it while giving a cocky grin. By doing so, I exposed my bare chest a little. I'm just enjoying this so why not get a bit daring?

I remembered when Cloud called me for the shoot.

_-Flashback-_

_I typed away at the keyboard of the computer for my project. My mom didn't really approve of me having a girlfriend at my age. I just sighed at the thought. What am I? 7 years old?_

_I wanted this project to be my best just to show my mom that I can definitely have good grades if not better because I have a girlfriend. _

_I was about half-way done when my phone rang. I cursed myself for not turning it off but I had the feeling someone might call me for something important._

_I looked at the ID. It was Cloud. This can't be good. I sighed and answered the phone._

"_What do you want? I'm making a project right now so make it short."_

"_I can talk to you any way I want can't I?" he shot back. "Anyways looks like you don't want to this so I'll just call another one to be Namine's partner. Well I'm-"_

"_When's the shoot?" I cut him off._

_I could hear him chuckle from the other line._

"_Next week, Saturday. Come here at 8 in the morning if you want to finish early." he said. "if you don't come here then we'll set up another date and you'll never be paired up with her ever again." he added as he hung up._

_I just stared incredulously at my phone. Did he just blackmail me?_

_I sighed and saved the project. I couldn't do it because of that guy. I scratched the back of my head and slept._

_-End Flashback-_

And now I'm here totally fooled by that jackass, Cloud. It was a shoot just for me. I guess the magazine liked the feedback they got when we modeled for them and wanted us to model for their magazine again. They would feature me first on the next issue and Namine in the next.

I wanted to sigh at my stupidity but that might ruin the shot. I don't want to drag the shoot longer than needed. It was a good thing Namine came with me today. Cloud supposedly asked her to come here so that I could be more at ease. She sat there continuing her drawing, looking up occasionally at me and smile.

I feel like an idiot. I should've just called Namine if she was doing a shoot today. Sometimes I just lack common sense… I'm such a sad guy. I mustn't fall for another one of his tricks again.

"Let's wrap up everyone!" Cloud shouted as we finished the shoot. He went up to the set and sat beside me in the bed. He raised his arm and put it on my shoulder. Looks like he's a nice guy after all. Okay, I take that back… He raised his hand again and smacked my back. Hard.

I jumped up while trying to reach the part where he slapped me.

"I never thought you'd take it that seriously, brat." he said as he smirked at me. I'm really beginning to hate that smirk of his.

"What do you mean 'take it that seriously'" I said making quotation marks in the air. "And why the hell did you hit me? It stings, man!"

"Hey, hey. I'm praising you so take it easy." he said coolly. "I never thought that you of all people would do that." he said.

Huh? I looked at him confused. What the hell did I do now?

"Don't give me that look. You were great back there." he said handing me the long-sleeved v-neck shirt I used in the shoot.

I put the shirt on, ignoring the pain I felt at my back. I just shrugged his comment off. I was enjoying myself anyway so I wouldn't care what others might say.

I walked over to the cameraman and tried to look at the shots but Cloud stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"Can't I see the pictures?" I asked him.

"Of course…" he said. I tried to pass him but he wouldn't let me. "Not."

"Why can't I see them? Those are my pictures right?"

"Yeah but if you saw them, I'm sure it'll get to your head. Look." he said and pointed over to where Namine, Yuna and Rikku were. They were holding the camera and looking through the pictures. Namine was blushing while the other two were giggling madly and looking over to me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Cloud.

"Did I look funny when I was up there?"

Cloud slapped his forehead. He opened one eye and looked at me. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Just buy the magazine and see for yourself." he said and with that, he excused himself.

I walked over to where Namine was. Yuna and Rikku saw me approaching and left, still giggling. Okay… maybe I really did look funny. I looked at Namine. She was looking at me but when our eyes met, she looked away.

Great. Even my girlfriend can't look me in the eyes.

"You done with the drawing yet?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me. No… more like stare at me. she was looking hard in my eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"I didn't notice until now," she said as she came closer to me. She touched my face and cupped my cheek. Okay, something's wrong. Something's definitely wrong! She's making advances at me. I'm the one who usually make advances so I don't know how to react. "your eyes…"

Okay. I can't believe what I'm hearing from her just now. What about my eyes? Is there something special about them?

She stopped her advance and turned back to her drawing. She sighed and put away her drawing.

"Are you alright?" I asked her warily.

She nodded and stood up. I stood up too and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with downcast eyes. I pouted at her.

"I don't want to see you like that, you know?" I said to her and pinched her cheek.

"I know. It's just bothering me…" she said as she smiled sadly.

"Hey come on! No more sad faces, okay?" I said as we walked out the building. She was still looking at anything except my face. It was quite frustrating. I stopped walking and looked down.

"Tell me what's bugging you…" I said to her. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a command either. It was more like I was begging her to tell me.

I looked up and saw her staring at me. I tried walking over to her but she stopped me.

"Please, stay there until I finish my drawing." she said as she started to draw in her sketchbook. Is she starting another drawing? Is she drawing me?

She looked up from her sketchbook and looked at me then back at the drawing. After a few more strokes from her pencil, she finally looked satisfied with her work.

"Is it okay to move now?" I asked her.

"Not yet." she said. She walked towards me gave me a quick peck in the lips. I looked at her, totally confused. "You can move now."

I smiled at her actions. She actually has this side to her…

"Can I look at the drawing now?" I asked, holding my hand out, asking for the picture. She gave it to me and I looked at it.

"This is when we were hanging out with Axel and the others right?" I asked. It was a picture of me on my skateboard. I had to say, she was really good… I turned to the other pages and saw nothing.

"This is the only drawing you have here?" I asked. She nodded and I looked at the drawing again.

"Why did it take you so long to finish anyway?"

She mumbled something in reply. I thought I heard "eyes" and "hard" but I can't be too sure about the last word.

"So what about my eyes?"

"That's where you show your emotions." she said. "Yuna and Rikku were pretty impressed with your pictures just now. They said you were like inviting them to do… _it_… with you." she added. "They said it's your eyes that draw the readers of the magazine."

"So let me guess… you wanted to draw my eyes?" I asked her. She nodded, "I see."

I looked at the drawing again. The eyes looked real… it looked so real it was scary. I looked up to her and handed her the sketchbook.

"Draw a new one." I said to her. "Draw me doing something you want me to do to you. Show it to me whenever you're finished, okay?" I added.

We arrived at the station without noticing it.

We went home in silence and she started drawing in her sketchbook in the train ride. I smirked as she drew. Anything would be fine as long as it's with you… I didn't want to say it out loud since it sounded too cheesy.

I hope she would finish it early so I could see what she wants me to do. I smiled at her as she continues drawing. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered to her.

"I love you."

She looked up to me and hit me on the arm. Her face was red all over.

"Please don't say something like that. I can't concentrate on my drawing." she said as she pouted at me.

Seeing her face like that is still the best though.

**A/N: please tell me how it turned out… I'm half-asleep as I wrote this chapter… some things might not add up so please tell me. thank you for giving me the bands.:D it helped a lot. Enjoy the chapter please! Read&Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: the last chapter sucked and I'm still trying hard to get over my writer's block so I won't know if this chapter turns out okay. I haven't thought of any interesting ideas at all so it may take me a longer time to update this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

I banged my head on my locker seeing the insane amount of letters inside it. I even have to dig through the pile just to get my books and other stuff. I suddenly got the urge to change lockers… but knowing them, they'd stalk me to where the new locker might be so it's better not to waste any effort.

I walked out of the building and out of the campus. It's better to cool my head off. I might lose it if I spent another minute there. It's good to attend classes but if you can't concentrate with the lesson then why the hell would you bother to go there?

I walked into town and bought ice cream, thinking it would calm me down at least a bit. It did, thankfully but I don't want to go to school yet. I'll probably spend the morning here and eat lunch here. I'll buy Namine something too when I go back to the school.

I stood up and started walking around the town.

* * *

(Namine's POV)

I walked into the school grounds and I saw Roxas rush out of the campus. I stared after him. I shrugged it off and walked off to my locker. I found Roxas's locker to be open with a large pile of letters, notes and gifts pouring out of the locker. I looked away from the sight.

It bothers me to see that girls give him those things. I even saw a few guys slipping in their letters inside. That was really disturbing. What's more disturbing is that they started to build a club against me. I just had the whole issue stay secret from Roxas. I don't want him to worry about me. Stupid haters.

I walked into class and went to sit beside Xion since Roxas wasn't there. I got some glares from the girls as I made my way next to Xion. I sighed as I sat down. Xion looked at me and just smiled at me encouragingly. I forced a smile and looked at the front of the classroom. Students were already filing in. I waited for Roxas to enter but he didn't come.

This is going to be a long day…

_-Lunch break-_

I sat in my chair waiting for the other students to go out of the room first. It would be troublesome if I get stopped by the other girls, especially Selphie. I try to avoid her after she slapped me across the face. I don't want to come across her again.

I stood up from my chair and headed for the cafeteria. I didn't feel too hungry today so I headed straight to our table. Sora and Kairi were already there eating their food, talking every once in a while. I sat down beside Kairi and took out my sketchbook.

I flipped to the drawing I was working on. The drawing was of Roxas and me with him behind me. He has his arms wrapped around my neck and there was a necklace dangling on my neck. Don't get me wrong. He wasn't strangling me. He just finished putting the necklace around my neck and is just hugging me. Well that's what I wanted him to do. He did say I can draw what I want him to do…

I continued to draw until I felt someone wrap his or her arms around my waist…

* * *

(Roxas's POV)

I began to walk back to school with my gift for Namine tucked safely inside my pocket. It was already halfway through lunch break when I arrived at the school grounds. I entered the building with a huge smile. I walked along the hallways and I saw my locker open with the stupid letters, notes and gifts still on a large pile on the floor. I guess even the maintenance of the school gave up on closing my locker…

I tried to put some of the letters inside the locker when I heard some students talking…

"Hey, did you see that Namine girl? She's such a slut!" a girl said. My eyes widened at this and I stopped putting things into my locker.

"Yeah! I saw her in the cafeteria. She was letting another guy touch her!" another one said. Touch?

Wait a minute!

_Touch?_

She wouldn't let anyone touch her… would she? I mean, even I haven't touched her. Well not there anyway. They must be exaggerating…or am I just forcing myself to believe this?

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. Namine wouldn't do that. I know that because I trust her. I stood up and forgot about putting the letters back into my locker. All I wanted to do now is to go inside the cafeteria and prove the ones who were talking wrong.

I started walking towards the direction of the cafeteria. I heard some raised voices inside and some chairs and tables being toppled over. I ran inside the cafeteria to see Sora being held back by Axel and Kairi. I could also see Riku being held back by someone, presumably Tidus. I also saw Namine with Xion. Xion was trying to comfort Namine while Namine sat on her chair hugging her knees with her head looking down on the ground. I also saw some of the pages from Namine's sketchbook scattered across the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" I heard Sora shout at Riku while trying to break free from Axel and Kairi.

"What? You're in love with her too? Are you jealous because you didn't get to touch her body like I did?" sneered Riku.

I didn't need to hear more as I started running towards Riku and threw a punch at his face. I felt my fist collide with the side of his face. He was thrown down by the impact and I jumped on him punching him a bit more before I felt someone pull me away from him.

"Don't you dare make Namine cry!" I roared at Riku as I felt the one pulling me away drag me outside of the cafeteria.

**A/N: well, here you go. I hope you guys like it. it probably isn't great but I think it's better than the last one… I . again sorry for the late update. A bit of a writer's block. I couldn't help it. enjoy! Read and review please!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm running out of ideas for this story so I guess I'm going to cut it short. After 3 more chapters, I might end this. After this I think I'll continue my other story. I haven't updated it since March because I lost my files…-,- anyway thank you for supporting this story!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

I was still struggling against the one who was pulling me. Damn it! I want to punch that bastard Riku until he cries… I'm just so pissed at him. The person dragged me all the way out of the building. He threw me on the ground. I looked at the one who threw me and saw Axel.

"Why didn't you let go of me!" I asked, clearly irritated because he stopped me.

"And what? Get you suspended? Oh, and one more thing… you were scaring Namine so I had to pull you out." he answered me. He had his hands in his pockets but I could tell they were clenched.

I saw the door of the building open and saw Sora and the others following us out. Sora stood next to Axel with his arms crossed. Namine, Kairi and Xion knelt next to me.

"You didn't have to do that you know? I could tell Axel wanted to punch him too." Sora said suddenly. I looked up to him and saw him smiling.

"Tch. Shut up." said Axel as he playfully punched Sora in the arm. I looked down. I guess I didn't need to go there and punch Riku. I can really rely on them.

I tried to stand as I propped my right hand. I felt something sting on my right hand. I looked at it and I saw it bleeding. Not much but it was still bleeding.

"You should get that treated. Let's get you to the infirmary." said Axel. We followed him inside the building and he led us to the infirmary.

"We'll wait here." Axel said and he turned to Namine. "You come inside too."

He pushed Namine inside as I entered… Well this is awkward… I looked at the room. Nobody was inside. I sighed. I guess I'll just try to treat it myself. I walked over to the cabinet, searching for the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry."

I turned around and saw Namine with her head looking down. I put my uninjured hand in my pocket. I felt something in my pocket. Oh… that's right. The gift I was supposed to give her…

"It's not your fault." I said with my back facing her.

I walked over to the faucet and washed the wound. It stung but at least it's clean. I put some ointment on it and wrapped it with some bandages. I turned to look at her.

She still had her head down. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her back. I pulled the gift out of my pocket put it around her neck. I clasped it and let it hang in her neck. I then wrapped my hands around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"You seriously need to stop putting yourself down…" I said as I hugged her.

"But you're mad at me…" she said. I sighed as I heard that.

"I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at Riku. Sure I thought for a second that you were cheating on me because I heard some students talking about what happened in the cafeteria. But when I saw you crying over there I just knew that what they said were wrong." I said to her.

"You doubted me?" she asked quietly.

I shouldn't have told her that piece of information...

"Well… yeah. A little bit. Sorry. I just believe rumors really easily…"

"Let go." she said. I reluctantly removed my arms around her. She turned around to face me…

(Namine's POV)

I slapped him with all I had. I just can't believe that he would believe others without talking to me first…

I looked at him. He was just here, standing and holding his cheek. He looks like he didn't know what I did to him.

"Sorry… I had to do that." I said and walked over to him. "Please don't believe those rumors. Put more trust in me okay?" I said to him with pleading eyes.

He looked at me and smiled at me slightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really gullible." he said to me and took my hand. "Let's sit over there." he said pointing over to the bed.

I sat on the bed and took out the sketch I was doing earlier. I picked it up from the floor when we followed Axel and Roxas out of the building. I picked it up out of all the other drawings since it was what I wanted to show Roxas.

"What's that?"

I looked at Roxas. He was trying to take a peek at what I was holding. I smiled and showed it to him. He looked at it and smirked.

"Is this what you wanted me to do?" he asked as he returned the drawing to me.

"Well, yeah. You already did it though."

"You want something else?" he asked me smirking. He's going to do something again…

"Not really. But if you want to add something more then go ahead…" I said. I could feel my face feeling hot when he suddenly pushed me down the bed and put his lips against mine. I almost screamed when I felt his tongue licking my lower lip.

I suddenly heard the door open and I also felt Roxas jump off the bed. I looked over at the door and saw Sora standing there with his mouth slightly open.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that." he said as he turned to go out of the room.

Roxas and I ran after him and we saw him with Axel and the others.

"Yo! You look like you just saw a ghost." Axel said howling in laughter as he saw Sora's face.

"You have no idea." Sora answered.

"Now I'm getting curious…" said Kairi. She looked over at me as if saying 'you'll tell us what happened inside that room or else'. I looked at her pleadingly and saw that she looked away. I looked over to Xion and saw that she also had the same look on her face.

"Sora! Tell me what happened over there!" urged Axel. I looked over to Sora. He was whispering something in Axel's ear.

When Sora finished, Axel's mouth was forming a small 'o' shape with his mouth.

"I didn't know you were like that Roxas." he said slyly.

"Shut up! Let's just get to class." Roxas shouted as he walked towards where the classrooms were.

I ran after him. I also didn't know he was like that. But I liked it…

"Why are you blushing?" asked Xion. I didn't notice them catch up to us.

"Maybe she's thinking of what happened inside the infirmary." suggested Axel.

"Shut up!" shouted Roxas.

**A/N: Another chapter down. Anyway, thank you for those who continued reading this story. I'm very thankful for that.:D please tell me what you think about it so far. Read&Review please!:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: school's around the corner and I still haven't finished this story yet! I'll try my best to finish this before school starts. Being in college is just too hard…:| **

**Silverdoll: you okay? you seem tired… don't stress yourself!:) thank you for reading up until now!;)**

**Flightfoot: I agree with you with what you said.:D thanks for reading this story!:)**

**to the other readers: thank you for reading!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

(Roxas's POV)

Here I am, sitting in front of the school officials, Cloud, my mom, and Riku's parents. Riku apparently told his parents what happened and now here I am. I looked at Cloud. Why was he here? Probably going to tell me that I'm not wanted anymore in the agency. Maybe that would be better.

No more letters for me!

Yay…

Did you get the sarcastic tone in that?

Seriously I wanted to continue it but it can't be helped that they might not want me to do work for them anymore. It's never good to get bad publicity.

The principal cleared his throat, getting me back to reality.

"Do you know why you're here Roxas?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered him. I wanted to say something ruder but that will just get me in more trouble than I already am.

"Then let's get to the point… why did you beat up Riku?"

"He _touched_ my girlfriend." I answered back, putting more emphasis in the word 'touched'. I heard someone gasp. Probably Riku's mother. I looked around the room and some of them had raised eyebrows and Riku's father was ready to jump at me anytime.

"Touched? My son would never do that!" screamed Riku's mother. I turned to her.

"What exactly did he tell you?" I asked her.

"He said he was just talking to your girlfriend because she looked lonely then you suddenly beat him up when you saw him next to her." she shouted at me.

I slapped my forehead and shook my head.

"You really shouldn't believe every little thing he says." I said to her.

"Are you telling me that my son is a liar?" Riku's father suddenly shouted as he stood up. I was a bit taken a back by what he did, but I sat there while staring at him.

"Oh, you figured it out. I thought you were just as dumb as your son." I said with a small smirk on my face. I heard someone snicker at my comment. I looked around and saw Cloud trying to hold in his laughter.

I then heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned and saw Riku's father walking towards me. He had his hands clenched and it was shaking.

Yep. He's pissed.

He raised his fist ready to hit me. I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt much… who am I kidding? This guy's like he's on steroids! I waited and waited but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw Riku's father on the floor. I also saw Cloud in front of me, running his hand through his hair.

"Please don't touch one of our models or we'll settle this on the court and not in this room. If you want we'll take your complaint about your son being beaten to a pulp." he said as he walked over to Riku's mother. "But if what our model says is true then your son would be the one getting in trouble, right?" he added with a smirk.

"Bah! Let's just get out of here." Said Riku's father as he got up from the floor and went out of the room closely followed by his wife.

"I'm still a model for you guys?" I couldn't help but ask Cloud. He turned to me.

"Of course." he said as he ruffled my hair. "Just don't do anything stupid anymore okay? You're just suspended for 3 months. We're just going to let the issue die out first before you can model for us again. Well, I'm leaving. That's all." he said before leaving the room.

"Roxas!" shouted the vice-principal. I forgot about them. I turned back to them.

"Now that we've got your attention," said the principal. "Do you know what the consequences of your actions usually are?"

"No sir. I've never done something like that before so I never knew." I said with a shrug.

"It's usually you getting suspended for 5 days." The principal said. I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"But taking into consideration your performance academically… we believe that we should just cut your suspension to 2 days. We don't want you to miss too many lessons." The vice-principal said. "Your suspension will be starting tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile at that. My suspension was just 2 days meaning I only have 2 days of doing nothing in particular and I got to stay at the agency! I looked at my mom and saw she wasn't very pleased. I gave her a sheepish smile as I was dismissed. She followed me outside.

Namine and the others were waiting outside the room. I walked up to them and they kept on asking questions one after the other.

"Could I speak to him for a minute?"

I turned around and saw my mom there. She had a serious expression on her face. This isn't good…

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up to you guys later." I said to my friends.

"Tell us what happened man! That big guy looked pissed when he went out of that room." said Axel as they started to walk away from us.

"Roxas, I never taught you to answer back at your elders that way didn't I? Or maybe that's what you learn here?" she asked me. I scratched the back of my head.

"But mom, they were accusing me of something I didn't do! Well, I did beat up Riku but for a different reason!" I reasoned out to her.

She looked at me with a sad expression.

"See? I told you having a girlfriend would be bad for you. But nonetheless…" she said to me as she looked at the ground. "I'm proud of you." she added and smiled at me.

"Proud? What's there to be proud of?" I asked her.

"You stood up for your girlfriend. You were just like your father back in those days when we were still dating…" she answered as she trailed off.

"Okay mom. I get the point. We'll talk later at home. Okay? I've got to catch up with my friends."

"Be sure to get home before dinner okay?" she shouted after me as I ran after my friends.

"Okay mom!"

**A/N: sorry there are no names for the parents, principal and vice-principal. I'm just too lazy to think of any names and I don't want to put anymore characters in this story. The next chapter might be the last one so I just want to thank you guys for reading this story until the end! Enjoy! Read&Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: this is the last chapter for this story. After this story I'll rest for a bit and continue my other story. So thank you for supporting this story. God bless to you all!:)**

**Flightfoot: sorry about that but I thought it was okay to put it in there… and for the record, I'm not like that.:)**

**Silverdoll: I don't really watch the world cup but I'm familiar with the game.:) I don't know the teams too… I'm such a loser..:|**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character that appears here.**

**

* * *

**

(Roxas's POV)

Well this is boring…

I lied on my bed with nothing better to do and this was only my first day of suspension. Since I don't have any gaming consoles, I didn't have anything to do. The computer's off-limits too according to my mom. Now what do I do to pass time…

I looked at the clock… 10 am. It's not even time for lunch yet. I got off my bed and went downstairs. I didn't even bother to change my clothes since I'm not going out anyway. I sat down the sofa and switched the television on. A comedy sitcom was on. I watched it having nothing better to do. I felt myself nodding off as I watched it and I fell from the sofa. I didn't feel like getting up so I just let myself sleep on the floor.

* * *

I was awakened by something being cooked in the kitchen. Well the smell caught the attention of my nose. My stomach growled as it begged for the food. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It's already 3 pm. I stood up from the floor and headed to the kitchen. Mom wouldn't be home this early in the afternoon.

I peeked inside the kitchen to find Namine with her hair up in a messy bun to keep her hair from falling to her face. She had her back turned to me so she had no idea that I was awake. I decided to walk over to her. I saw her slicing some vegetables. There was also something in the pan that I couldn't see.

"What're you making?" I whispered to her ear as I reached her.

She tensed up and cut her finger with the knife she was holding. She dropped the knife and sucked her finger.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!" I said as I took her hand and washed it in the sink. I looked at the cut. It wasn't deep but it was still bleeding.

"Stay here. I'll go and get the first aid kit." I said to her as I walked off to get the kit. I found it and went back to the kitchen. I saw her sucking her finger again.

"Don't do that. You might get that infected you know?" I said to her as I washed it again and treated it.

"It's just a bad habit of mine…" she answered as she watched me treat her finger.

"Try to get over that habit okay?" I asked her.

She just nodded and continued slicing the vegetables. She put the vegetables in the pan too. I looked into the pan and saw the vegetables and some meat… okay, I've got no idea what she's cooking.

"What're you making?" I asked her again. She shrugged. I stared at her incredulously. "You don't know what you're making? Seriously?"

"I don't know what's it called, but I know how to make it. I help my mom cook at home so I got to know how to cook these foods but I didn't bother asking her what it is." she answered without turning to me.

I walked over to her but I remembered I haven't taken a bath the whole day… God I must smell. I smelled myself. Yep. I smell…

"I'll go wash up for a bit. I'll come back when I'm finish." I said and walked to the bathroom. Good thing I didn't kiss her. I haven't brushed my teeth the whole day too. I'm not like this usually! I'm a very clean and organized person, thank you very much.

I took off my clothes and filled the bath tub with water. I got in and started scrubbing my body with soap. I shampooed my hair and rinsed. I dried myself with my towel and brushed my teeth. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked to my room and got dressed. It was hot today so I removed my shirt and walked into the kitchen. I saw Namine preparing to serve the food. I sat down on a chair next to the table and waited for her to finish preparing the food. As she finished, she placed the food on the table.

"Thanks for the food." I said to her as she put a plate in front of me. I noticed she only put one plate on the table. "You won't eat with me?" I asked her. She turned away and shook her head. "Then I won't eat either."

She looked at me about to say something but turned away again, blushing. I raised an eyebrow and finally remembered I don't have my shirt on. I hastily put it on.

She put another plate on the table and sat next to me.

"Sorry about that." I said to her with an awkward smile.

"It's alright…" she said as she helped her self with the food she cooked. I took some too and fed my stomach.

"What happened at school today? Were you dismissed early?" I asked her as I swallowed my food.

"I cut afternoon class." She said as she continued to eat. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that? You could miss a very important lesson!" I said to her as I scratched the back of my head.

"You're going to miss them too so I thought I should miss those lessons too…" she said as she looked down.

"That's a very twisted logic you've got there…" I said to her as I shook my head.

"Sorry…"

I looked at her for a while and stood up. I walked over to her back and hugged her.

"Why are you being sorry for? I'm glad you came here but you shouldn't miss classes just because of me." I whispered to her. I removed the hair tie that was keeping her hair in a bun. I buried my face in her hair. I smelled the faint smell of strawberries… must be from her shampoo.

She nodded. Silence followed after that.

She broke that silence.

"Would you like me to go back to school?" she asked me.

"You don't have to. You'll get in trouble if you suddenly show up there. School's almost done anyway." I said to her as I inhaled the scent of strawberries again. We just stayed like that for a while.

"Roxas?" she suddenly called to me.

"Yes?"

"I love you." she said to me. I could feel my face and body warm up. I could also feel her body warming up. I shouldn't get too caught up in the moment.

"I love you too." I answered to her and I hugged her tighter.

"You know… we haven't finished something we were supposed to back there in the school…" she said to me.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Something we didn't finish at school? A project or a report or something?

"What is it? A project?" I asked her innocently. She shook her head.

"Then what is it?" I asked her again.

"Guess. If you can't guess what it is, we can't continue it." she said with a teasing tone. I can imagine her face sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked.

I began to rack my brains for whatever idea that thing we haven't finished back at school is. I suddenly remembered a particular brown-haired boy walking in on us at the infirmary…

I chuckled as I remembered it. I lifted her up from the chair and walked to the living room. I lied her down on the sofa and smirked at her.

"You're pretty heavy for your size." I said to her.

"Maybe your thin arms just can't carry me." she shot back as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, whatever. At least I remembered that thing were supposed to finish." I said to her. I winked at her and smiled.

"Then do it." she said to me with a slight blush.

"You don't need to say it twice." I said as I put my lips on hers. I just hope nobody walks in on us this time.

* * *

**A/N: finally finished a multi-chapter story! Yay for me!XD any way thanks for the readers. And for the issue of Namine's haters, she didn't want to let Roxas know so that's how it will stay.:) I'll continue my other story now. It's called "Different Worlds" I already have two chapters up and it's also a RoxasxNamine fanfic. **

**Hope you enjoyed the whole story! Read&Review please!:)**


End file.
